1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical coupling lenses and optical communication apparatuses, and particularly to an optical lens and optical communication apparatus with optical signal feedback function.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication apparatus generally includes an optical signal emitting end for emitting optical signals and an optical signal receiving end for receiving the optical signals. The optical signal emitting end includes an optical signal emitter for emitting light containing optical signals, an optical fiber for transmitting the light therein, and an optical coupling lens for optically coupling optical signals between the optical signal emitter and the optical fiber. The light emitted from the optical signal emitter is directly coupled into the optical fiber by the optical coupling lens. However, one cannot know whether a quality of the light, such as an intensity or stability of the light, is satisfied under predetermined requirements. If the quality of the light is not satisfied, a transmitting efficiency and stability of the optical communication apparatus may be degraded accordingly.
What is needed therefore is an optical coupling lens and an optical communication apparatus with the optical coupling lens addressing the limitations described.